Disbanding? Nani sore imiwakannai
by SockyCake
Summary: After the third years' graduation, μ's have been gathering quite often. But it looks like this one is going to be different than the previous ones. Nozoeli, Kotoumi, Nicomaki, Rinpana, TsubaHono and Lots of friendship!
1. Plan? Nani sore

Hello~ This is SockyCake! Welcome to my first fanfiction. I've been quite fan of Love Live! So decided to make a fanfiction. If there are confusing parts, grammar mistakes or else, let me know. Due to cultural differences, some parts might look confusing or don't fit your own knowledge. I made my own research for most of things. Btw, I was listening to ''Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku'' from Lily White. It somehow made me write most of conversation fluently.

Thanks for editing **Kanoue Aiichi**. Since I'm writing, she helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or the characters. Just this fluffy story that I'd in mind to share. So here we go. μ's, music, START~o!

* * *

 **Disbanding? Nani Sore Imiwakannai**

It's not like they will forever be gone. Their story is definitely not poignant at all. Their soothing time will be remembered, right? And one should remember that if there is Maki, there is also Nico to break silence; if there is this giddy Honoka then there are also her parents in name, Kotori to spoil and Umi to regiment her. Not to mention that these cute and so-called babies in Muse, Hanayo to make her tasukete messages, and there is this exuberant Rin to wait for being hugged as if she is a cat. As a last part of this group, Muse's cool and spiritual members, as organizer Eli to make a proper decision for this crazy group and as keeper Nozomi to bring everybody together giving each member warm feelings.

''Yes, it would be better if it's 6 pm. I've a presentation to show, for professor of course. It will be more like making mochi in my home, but he'll definitely love them.'' the ginger-haired, energetic girl said to her forever-senior.

''I got it. I'll tell others in the group chat, but don't forget to bring your parents' famous bread. Last week, I gave all of them to Alisa and she really liked them. I mean, really liked them. She was the one talking in her sleep wanting more of them,'' an amiable voice escalated from her lips.

''Oke! Consider it done.''

''See you soon, Honoka.''

''I'll see you, Eli-chan,'' Honoka said, as soon as hanging up her phone she directly had up to a green road where her smile faded away along the way.

Yes. They were going to meet up. The Muse, nine members. All together. After 1 month though.

Ironically, It's been exactly nine years and three hundred sixty four days to all members. Nowadays, the first years which contained a tsundere princess, a cat as a pet and a riceball idol fangirl, became third years. Their highschool life nearly ended, and they were all accepted to their respective colleges. Rin and Hanayo were planning to live together, considering their colleges were in the same direction. For Maki who would go to a different school didn't think about much of her college life, although her two senpai were already there, waiting for her. She just wanted to be with everyone, but denying these feelings was in her personality. She was somehow convinced that she was able to live with Eli, who has been studying international relations, and Umi who live in the same apartment since she graduated from Otonokizaka High.

As for second years, Umi had been going to the same college with Eli so it wasn't too hard for her to look for a place where she could share everything and a roommate who could put up with her staidness easily. Honoka was Honoka. As an exception of her maturity on some places, she hasn't grown up too much compared to her two years ago-self, maybe more energetic and maybe more obsessive with being chef. She was occupied with her cooking projects as it seemed her teachers love her just being herself and doing her job as if the world needed her in it. Taking ingredients and mixing them to create eye-catching and mouth-watering dishes just like how she'd liked being idol to everyone's eyes, she dedicated herself to be pâtissier now.

After a year of studying abroad, Kotori finally returned home and decided to stay in Japan, keeping her new style designs in a fashion company. It seemed that she and Umi got closer after the group greeted her in the airport. Umi may be braver than before and more honest, which was why she would've told her feelings more when she and Kotori got separated. The obstacle they had growing up together seemed to lessen through years, and they talked frequently.

As for third years who possessed high level maturity and wisdom, now they were already in a part of adult life. Nozomi, who had been living alone, was now living with Nico who dedicated herself being a number one idol in the universe. After their graduation from both being school idol and Otonokizaka High, Nozomi and Nico were being close enough to share an apartment for themselves. Their compatibility was not quite the point, but their complete opposite attraction which were Nozomi's slow and precise works and Nico's hurried plans made their circle completed; and they already made a promise if Nico is going to become an ambitious and impassioned idol, Nozomi will be her photographer.

Everybody has settled into their new, adult life.

* * *

 _'Hey! Hey! Hey! START DASH!'_

''…-ki-chan…''

 _'Ubuge no kotoritachi mo'_

''Maki-chan?''

''Uh-eh?'' the tomato-haired girl got up from her seat as if there was something happening out of her. All eyes were on her suddenly. She blushed, straightened her skirt's wrinkle then resided her seat again and noticed one certain cat girl and rice queen beside her.

''What are you doing Maki-chan?'' the energetic girl asked first.

''Rin-chan, I..I think Maki-chan was thinking about the apartment she is going to share with Umi-chan and Eli-chan. They are going to rethink about the bill and how they would fit into that apartment,'' the olive-haired friend answered the cat girl's question, but uncertainty could be seen from her smooth face.

''Oh! So it was that, nya,'' the short-haired girl thumped up the statement from her childhood friend and sat in the front seat then asked, ''nee, Maki-chan what are you going to do? Did you three talk?''

The red-head frowned. ''I..I do, but I still don't know whether this is a right choice or not.''

The two raised their eyebrows and asked in unison, ''why?''

A little hesitation from her mouth could be read, biting her lip. ''Why? Why.. Well.. you know their permanent settlement will be ruined as though Umi and Eli don't have any problems enough.'' She gazed down at her desk, trying not to look at her best friends. Instead, her delicate fingers played with her hair and her face flushed at what she just said.

Hanayo's face softened. ''You're thinking too much, Maki-chan. I'm sure they would be thankful if you're doing it.'' Her hands gathered on her chest to make her words effective as if Kotori were doing onegai.

''Kayo-chin is right. You're talking like you don't know them, nya.'' The short haired girl approved her opinion. ''I think you ought to be talking with them in a proper time. Maybe tomorrow, when all of us gather, nya?''

''I think so.''

The red-head sighed. ''Hai, hai. I'll try. Are you happy now?'' she asked rhetorically.

''Not 'try,' do it!'' the cat girl raised her voice as she gathered them into a bear hug.

* * *

After her talking session with the ginger-haired girl about two hours ago, the tall blonde, especially abstaining from wearing luxurious clothes, was about to go out from her house. Wearing such gracefully refined and dignified clothes would be a problem for her. If she fussed over it too much due to her beautifulness, it would be conspicuous at many points.

''Umi, I'm going out now,'' as she headed towards the door, one specific person didn't answer made her panic suddenly so she asked again, ''Umi?''

''Ah! Sorry Kotori, could you please wait?'' Umi softly said, not that it was near to be frivolous.

It seemed she was talking with one of her childhood friends on the phone.

''You too, Honoka!'' she said firmly.

Nope. It was always these trio. They were again in a group chat. The blue-haired, calm girl was thinking about keeping her words short, her head lengthened from living room's door to entrance. ''Yes Eli?'' she closed the front side of the phone with her hand to prevent any irritating voice going from the other side.

Putting on her sneakers, the blonde continued, ''Sorry to bother, Umi. I was just going out, just so you know. I might be coming back late. See you,'' she stated.

''Hai. By the way Eli don't come home too late and make me worry please. See you,'' the blue-haired girl said with a little worrying expression on her face, the phone was still in her hand.

''Of course I won't. It was one time and I forgot that I should've called you. But I promise I won't do it again,'' she said softly and reassuringly at the same time, then the blonde waved her hand before going out and Umi's face eased. She returned to her previous conversation with her beloved childhood friends.

This year, Eli as a second year in her college, was planning to make a huge step in her life. Aside from the project Eli was working at school on certain times, there was an offer from one of the modeling agencies which had been wanting to work with her resulted in her acceptance. Because she needed money to pay her own bills and the remainings would be for her pleasure. The youth given to her has helped her to make this decision and also she couldn't always depend on her family. Umi has already known that, yet the blonde wanted one more person to learn this before so-called reunion. As the blonde pulled out her cellphone, she immediately dialed her 'friend'.

The cellphone was opened hurriedly. ''Ah! Elichi.''

''Nozomi, I hope you are not busy right now. I have good news.'' The tall girl sounded happy and excited even if Nozomi didn't see her, she would've guessed her expression right away. Even though the purple-haired girl didn't want to break this soft voice and didn't want to regret it, she had to say something. She mumbled over the phone, then words spread from her lips.

''I should go to class, maybe we can talk about it later. I don't want to be selfish, but if I can't make it in time,'' she paused, "our teacher is a bit on the restraining type, if you know what I mean,'' she said with a bit of regret in it and it was lack of apathy.

Sensing the discomfort from the purple head, Eli sighed inwardly. ''Then later at 6 pm?''

Nozomi bit inside of her cheek, grunting. ''Make it 7 pm. I don't have my car with me right now.''

''No,'' Eli said with such straightforwardness.

''Wha-'' the purple head was interrupted so quickly that she could not understand at all.

''I'll come pick you up then,'' The tall blonde said gently.

At Nozomi's surprise, her voice became lovely again, ''Oh.''

''Is that ok?''

''My my.. of course, Elichi.''

''Then see you soon.'' As the blonde hung up her phone, she started off her plans with the reunion they will have tomorrow. The place they will be located, the schedule on what they will do.

''See you.'' As soon as the purple-haired girl hung up her phone, she ran into the building where her class has started.

* * *

 _'Nico puri Nico Nico!'_

 _'I can do it. One more step then my family wouldn't be in poverty. Cocoa, Cocoro, Cotarou, mama and… papa in heaven. I'll definitely make it, just watch me!'_

Once the curtain fell down to the sides, she was called from the jury.

She slapped her own cheeks to regain her own composure then went up on the stage where a few people would watch performers.

''Yes, Yazawa-san. We are ready,'' A middle-aged man with stylish clothing on him said, looking at her not quite affected him though. He instead was playing with his pen. Others were looking at her, judging her appearance and gruffly commenting every single detail to each others' ears.

''Hello! This is Yazawa Nico.'' they stood still. While she was not looking at them, she immediately remembered her time with Muse, the young idol group she had in a short time. Thanks to the time she had spent with the girls, she quickly gathered her courage and her distress lessened. In an attempt to make an unbelievable or at least a powerful move to impress the judge, her memory has gone to a particular time when Eli had taught them how to use their body for the first time, how to show its delicacy and diligence.

''Everybody's Nico-nii~'' as she said her catchphrase sincerely, she inhaled then exhaled slowly. Her own body has begun to move from opposite sides sharply, as though it were a professional performance and her thin voice advanced from her throat through the time. When the jury's eyes profoundly were on her, she started to sing a familiar song.

''Hey! Hey! Hey! START DASH!''

* * *

''So it's 6 pm tomorrow?''

''Eli-chan said that Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan will be occupied with their school activities until mid-afternoon. Also I've some kind of homework to present so it would be the best time,'' The ginger-haired girl said in the group chat with her two best friends. She sounded excited.

''Honoka, I hope you didn't forget your homework to show and asked permission from your teacher to prepare it again,'' as the blue-haired girl said, her energetic friend's voice became ambiguous.

Knowing her blue-haired friend was not able to take any piece of trickery or joke to herself she couldn't deny it. ''Umi-chan you're scaring me. You didn't take something from Nozomi-chan right? Like spiritual power maybe?'' she said jokingly.

The ashen-haired girl intervened in the middle of the conversation. ''Umi-chan, you don't have to make her be under a lot of stress. She has enough herself.''

Umi's voice softened when her ashen-haired friend spoke up, she continued to explain the planning schedule which was received from Eli. The tall blonde was the one who was willing to be the organizer. She always tended to make one for this group and it wasn't as hard as when she was student council president.

After talking about many of topics like how Kotori's life had been in abroad, how Umi's literature classes were or how this week's grilling and boiling lectures hardened on Honoka, the ginger-haired girl hung up her cellphone and left her two best friends continuing their talk more.

''Nee, Umi-chan?''

''Yes?''

''I was thinking if you could help me?'' the ashen-haired girl's voice trembled as she closed the distance from the phone and her lips.

The blue-haired girl would've guessed her face which would look apprehensive if they faced each other. ''Of course, Kotori. Anytime you need,'' she said in seriousness.

The passive voice changed into exhaustion to cute little vibrant one like a bird trying to flutter. ''Would you?''

''Of course.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

As Kotori heard the answer she'd needed, she began to explain cheerfully, ''Then you know that I'm being an intern in a company and they offered me a job that whether I could make new clothes for them or not. I don't have a model for the clothes so I wonder if you can help me with modeling.'' The girl knew her best friend's heart filled with amount of benevolence. If she had known her, she could not run away from this situation.

''I'm afraid I've right condition to do this kind of matter.'' she gently rejected her offer. She was lucky because if they face each other, her friend would convince her to do it making her face miserable, but today was not that kind of day so,

''Umi-chan! Everyone is busy with their projects, job offerings or tomorrow's and other days' planning. I'm sure you can help me with this. I don't have enough time to catch up to the deadline.''

''I… I don't know, Kotori. You know that I'm easily embarrassed while wearing something indecent. It's s-shameful.''

''It's not indecent, the clothes I'm going to make will be sports. They're comforting and your body will be confined so don't worry.''

''I..I still d-don't know.'' She hesitated and that only left her squirming uncomfortably. The voice she begged not to hear, unfortunately came softly to her ears, made her ears flushed.

''Umi-chan.''

For Umi, the words could not bring themselves together. ''I..I..''

Taking this passive behavior to her advantage, the ashen-haired girl spoke to her ears again. ''Umi-chan!''

The blue-haired girl's voice was gradually being passive. She looked up to the ceiling in the room, she might have forgotten she was on the phone. ''I..''

One more push to convince her, Kotori said the magical words.''Onegai!''

Her eyes widened as she faltered. The breeze along on the freeway hit her face and she regained her composure. ''I..It's not fair, but I'll accept it. Happy now?'' she said regrettably, but welcomed the idea with a half-smile.

Chuckling aside, Kotori continued, ''thank you, Umi-chan. It means so much to me,'' she smiled to herself. ''Then may I come in your house?''

''Now!?''

''Can't I?''

''No, no. That's not.'' She sighed which she understood that she couldn't escape anymore. ''But don't forget we should call Rin and go shopping after this.''

The ashen-haired girl grumbled. ''I know that much, Umi-chan!'' then she added, ''Then I'm off. See you.''

''Take care, see you soon.''

Without spending more time, Kotori put her jacket on and went off to her place.

Umi reminded them of as a shopping team for the reunion which Eli divided all of them into three groups: Preparation team, Shopping team and Cooking team. The shopping team as Umi mentioned before consisted of herself, Kotori and Rin; the cooking team was Honoka, Hanayo and Nico; the preparation team was Eli, Maki, and Nozomi.

* * *

Closing the phone conversation with her best friends, Honoka was up to meet with someone before she prepared her cooking plans for her school project. Up until now, she was outside all day and it didn't absorb her genki energy nor make her tired at all. She had been walking on a specific road while talking with her friends on the phone. She was excited. Opening her arms up to the blue sky, smiling in earnest and bouncing from one place to another until she-

''Honoka-san!'' Said the idol from UTX Academy, waved her hand to ginger-haired girl far from the location she was in.

Noticing the specific person she was going to met up with, Honoka proceed her steps rapidly to close distance from the idol and came in the front of a huge house. ''Ah! Tsubasa-chan, there you are!'' taking another breath she continued, ''How are you doing? You want to meet with me.'' She greeted.

''I'm fine. Always doing dance practices and singing songs with these two,'' she said as checking her up with her green eyes to see how the ginger-haired girl was, she continued, ''It seems you're fine as energetic and brilliant as always. I always admire this side of you,'' She said putting a sincere smile on her face. Honoka blushed a bit at the compliment from her, then smiled.

''Ah! You make me blush.'' As the ginger-haired girl said, Tsubasa covered her own mouth with her hand, giggled. She seemed to enjoy the faces Honoka was making.

''Why don't you come inside? I want to meet with you because I would like to share some news.'' When they entered the house, Honoka was mesmerized by the brilliant entrance she was in. Taking off her jacket, she headed towards the living room with Tsubasa. It has been a while since she was in this kind of fancy entrance even though she was once in Maki's house.

The ginger-haired girl noticed a maid who brought tea on a silver platter. The idol girl sat on the couch cross-legged as they held the cup of tea and she continued her sentence, ''There is such event which I consider good and it's about being idol. Although I'm not going to talk about you nine to come and do your performance, I was wondering if you could attend this event to support us. We are pretty much new to this universe, I mean being new makes us pretty much pressured and we actually don't have enough audience or those who do think themselves as supporters. We had in highschool, but it's different from the actual ones.''

She sipped her tea gently then put the cup of tea on the tripod trestle. It was a flawless moment for Honoka's eyes. Such composed and mature person who could hide her feelings easily made her want to help the short idol girl.

''Yes! I want to, of course!'' she said spryly, and grasped Tsubasa's elbow. At the other girl's surprise, she continued. ''I really missed these kind of things like dancing and singi-'' she stopped suddenly because of remembering that she had talked without thinking or considering the other girls' opinion. But being idol or idol stuff mattered to her so she couldn't stop herself to be affected. The idol-girl jolted. Honoka thought she did it rather badly.

''Amusing. I mean talking with you. Where do you get that much of energy?''

''Tsubasa-chan, you make me feel embarrassed again, please,'' she said as she sipped her hot tea exceedingly. Before taking an action she found her tongue burned, ''Ouch!'' Tsubasa still enjoyed the view she's seen. ''I'll twalk two them then infworm you, ok?''

''Of course,'' the idol-girl said as she placed her palm on her chin and enjoyed the moment once more.

* * *

 _'Hey! Hey! Hey! START DASH!'_

That song was the beginning of their story, the scene of their performance left a mark on every members' heart.

And Maki literally mused on thoughts, her inspiration hit the peak. Her heart beat faster as she thought more about two years ago. She was still thinking about those times, a composition that was written hurriedly without heed to legibility then tagged along with Umi and Kotori's lyrics. She was deep in thoughts, but it was interrupted by a phone call from her short senior who had been in her ex-idol group. As she picked up the phone from her bedside, she answered.

''Yes?''

''Maki-chan!'' she burst out. ''Maki-chan! I..I,'' the girl hesitated as seemingly weeping.

''Hey! What is happening? I don't understand Nico-chan,'' The tomato-haired girl said worryingly, she started twirling her hair.

''I passed the auditions! I, beautiful super cute Nico, am going to become a real idol!'' The sound she made was genuinely happy. It was like she was crying for joy.

The red-haired kouhai as well found her eyes get watery, she sniffled. She could read her short friend's feelings even though she wasn't able to see her at that moment. ''Everyone's number one idol-san shouldn't cry like that in the front of others.''

''Look who is talking! I can already imagine you cry. Where is your mommy, Maki-tan?''

She shrank back to the cellphone due to her tsundere attitude. ''Eh?'' continued, ''W-who is crying? I..I don't understand you, Nico-chan,'' but seemingly she could finally reveal her honest side, ''Still.. I..I've faith in your abilities, and your talent how to impress and take attention from the audience. You buckled down enough.'' she blushed at her own words.

''Maki-chan,'' the short girl's voice got serious quickly, ''what I'm feeling right now can't be put into words, you know? I..I was always doing my best for my friends, my family and more than anything, for my dad. I could finally achieve something I would be proud of, and just in case I wanted to share these feelings with you, Maki-chan.'' She said without any exaggeration, the words filled itself with sincerity. Maki was fond of this side of her especially when it made her heart beat faster. When the tomato-haired girl listened her heart pumping inside of her chest, and Nico continued. ''Since I could achieve one of the things I wanted to do. I should do one more quest to achieve a new level! But tomorrow! Now is not the mood I had been planning to make.''

The tomato-haired girl curiously questioned her. ''W-what do you mean? What were you going to do?''

The short girl smiled on the other side. ''Well, let's say that I didn't give out all my feelings,'' she paused, "to you.''

* * *

After dealing with her friend, Kotori headed to her university which was not too much deal with high standards. Her job was already given to her hands thanks to going abroad, she had already learned drawing templates, silhouettes, pattern making, draping basics and other kind of lectures more importantly textiles, fashion history and advanced fashion illustration techniques. She had one task she should have done in school so she went to the road. Before going around there, she remembered that she should call her olive-haired friend to make sure that she'd prepared the rice they were going to eat tomorrow all together. Dialing the shy girl, her ear leaned on the phone.

''Hello. Hanayo-chan?''

''K-Kotori-chan? I..I was going to call you now. I couldn't make the rice. I..I'm sorry. I was occupied with the school activities and right after that, supported Rin-chan for her track and field match today. I could've cooked right now, but I should visit my grandpa since I found out from my mother that he is sick.'' Said the olive-haired girl awkwardly.

''Is that so?'' as the ashen-haired girl said, she felt the voice behind other side trembled. She always knew that Hanayo couldn't handle pressure on herself so Kotori tried to smooth her down by saying ''Don't worry Hanayo-chan. We can make something different, but before that I should inform Eli-chan because she deals with the plan. How about talking about this in the group chat? There would be pretty good ideas to take our side.'' Kotori didn't think Hanayo would dodge or pass this kind of case. Also the olive-haired girl was not that kind of person. ''And please tell us later how is your grandfather, ok?'' she said sadly not because of the rice that hasn't been made, but her friend's relative's condition.

The olive-haired girl exhaled heavily and she felt tons of burden was taken from her shoulder. ''R-really? I'm a bit sad that I couldn't do anything for us.''

''Just thinking is enough, Hanayo-chan.''

''Thank you, Kotori-chan.'' She sincerely was thankful to her.

''No problem. When you have time, talk with us in the chat. See you, Hanayo-chan.''

''See you soon, Kotori-chan.''

* * *

 **Around 5.37 pm**

Right after the class the purple-haired mystical girl had attended today, she quickly went over the courtyard to breathe fresh air for her lungs. Her lectures were tiring as hell for her. Although it was tiring, she loved to capture moments when she felt its essence, living the present like going on adventures and preserving a pile of glamorous portraits or sceneries with her green eyes, it was totally worth it for her. But one thing she's been thinking was not this kind of case. Even taking photos couldn't be in the first place, she interestingly prioritized her tall blonde friend. Speaking of which, the purple-haired girl suddenly saw one certain blonde towards the entrance of her college with a car which could be described to be fair to middling. It seemed that she came ahead of time.

It was not common for someone to pick another one up from the entrance which was proven by the students surrounding her. She wore a cute short above the level of her knee and a red hoodie on her upper body which looked on her very sportive, making her completely dashing. As soon as the tall blonde's eyes looked her way, noticing purple head's presence, she waved to her friend as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

''Nozomi!'' she shouted. The students around her distributed severally. Yet, eyes still shot a glance.

The purple-haired girl waved back, taking her steps rapidly to close her distance from the blonde. ''Elichi!''

Till the closeness physically got thinner, the heat slowly has scattered onto their faces. When they got closer, Eli held both of her hands. A little coldness in the air was nowhere because they got warmth from their bodies for now. The tall blonde stared into the green orbs uncharacteristically. ''Nozomi, I missed you. How have you been?'' she asked softly.

Nozomi's cheeks dyed with reddish tones and she gladly accepted everything coming from the blonde. Once she hugged her, she couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation flowing through her body has increased. ''I missed you too Elichi, really. It's been two weeks like two years to me and I felt a bit lonely, though I have Nicocchi by my side. But it can't be like with you, you know?'' they stood like that outside of the entrance. The crowd started to whisper to each other, looking at the pair in front of them. Their glances contained neither indecency nor impropriety though. It was more like 'Wow! I approve this.' Taking the loveable aura from the so-called fan behind them, Eli and Nozomi broke their position as well as taking one step back.

The tall blonde continued with her pinkish cheeks, clearing her throat. ''I..I think we should go now.''

The purple-haired girl took this as a sign that they better be going, smiling sincerely. ''Yeah. I think so,'' enjoying the blonde's awkward standing, she continued her sentence, ''we can continue later,'' she said frankly and she winked at the blonde.

Leaving the crowd behind them, they settled into the seats of the blonde's car. Thanks to her living alone once in the past, she could have a car which her father had promised to buy for her regardless of what kind it would be. She could travel with her friends easily just like now.

They wandered away from Nozomi's school for a while. The weather was already cold enough to puff along on the fresh air and the sky has already buried its own wave of ocean blue to a burning orange. The blonde's right hand grasped the steering wheel and her finger was consistently pressing there with a sense of rhythm as if some song got stuck in her head. A few minutes later, the silence was broken by the purple head. She brought up a current topic they had been talking about.

''Elichi, what are we going to do tomorrow's plan? I missed all of them just like how I missed you.''

The blonde set the car in its highest gear, the speediness and plenty of forward action have shown her excitement. ''Me too. I was wondering how was everyone? Does Honoka do her homework regularly? Kotori's fashion designs are this week? Rin's track and field score? Hanayo's application form for Rin's newbie college? Nico's wanna be idol dreams? Or…or Maki's settle plan with me and Umi?'' To think others, the anxious voice was inevitable from her lips. ''And there is that plan..'' the latter part was not as focused as the first one though.

''Elichi.. You know it's been just one month since all of us had gathered. You shouldn't worry or think too much.''

''Are you being jealous Nozomi?'' the blonde teased her.

The purple-haired girl got shocked at the word jealous. ''Me?''

Eli nodded. ''You know I care about you too.''

Nozomi blushed a little bit at blonde's carefree words, ignoring the hotness she was feeling from her own face. ''I know my Elichi does care as much as how she cares for Muse, but you know... you're like a dad who's worried about her daughters every minute.''

''Nozomi!''

She poked the blonde's face, then leaning closer kissed that place out of blue.

Much to her surprise the blonde got goose bumps. ''N-Nozomi!'' she shouted, still wasn't able to look at her directly because of driving car (as if she could do otherwise.)

Covering her own mouth with her hand, grinned mischievously. ''My, my…'' while seeing her girlfriend's cool expression was marred, she quite took a joy with this hilarious view. ''By the way, you were saying plan?''

''I..I forget.'' the silence descended slowly.

Since the teasing part has no longer existed, they came to a place where they'd wanted to be in. The car was slowed down and the blonde began to speak. ''I think we can talk in there.'' She pointed at the restaurant with her index finger, not so fancy or stylish yet it felt cozy just how Nozomi wanted it to be. Now, the sky has lost the color of depth blue over the horizon, and was sprayed with more darker and stronger elements.

* * *

A needle in her hand and other hand supporting the fabric, she was attentively sewing the clothes which were needed by her company. Her eyes only focused on stitching until a certain voice broke the silence. ''Umm, Kotori?''

''Hmm?'' she said with a needle on her mouth, pinning some parts.

''Don't you think it's a bit too much?'' Umi blushed at how she was dressed.

Even though Kotori said it was sportive, that was more like wearing male clothes. An unbuttoned waistcoat without a necktie, black jeans and a dark brown boot covering above her ankle were what Sonoda Umi, calm, cool and serious girl, was wearing right now. She rolled up her sleeve due to the hotness she felt.

Until the ashen-haired girl finished her part, Umi turned her eyes where Kotori had bent down. Her focused, calm and caring expression like a mother was one of her favorite things she liked about her. Her mannerisms and demeanor were quite graceful and modest to Umi.

Though the answer would come up late, the blue head wouldn't mind too much knowing her job caused lateness. Taking the needle out of her mouth, Kotori started to speak. ''But you look so cool with them on you, Umi-chan! I think you can wear this kind of clothes from time to time.''

''W-what?!'' she was surprised to hear those words, looking herself in the mirror. ''Kotori, you know these are male clothes, don't you?''

''I should've said to you, those clothes are unisex.'' The ashen-haired girl rose from her position to take her measuring stick for the shoulder part fixing.

Umi flustered at her sudden action, ''B-but..''

Kotori leaned for measuring, but didn't realize how her position looked like. Only the words spread from the pink lips. ''I love how you look!''

No sooner had she closed her distance without realizing than her brilliant golden eyes met the other. They were frozen quite a bit. Their lips were a few centimeters away from each other and their gazes at each other were filled with meaning in various aspects. Several knocks through their chest have reared to their crimson ears. Few minutes later, their everlasting eye contact was finally broken by a message sound, ringing on the table. They quickly averted their eyes as they both took back to regain their composure then Kotori leaned back and added, ''I..I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I..I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.''

Umi was blushing marvelously. But she was not the only one in that room. She's wanted to answer casually but hesitation tagged along her words, ''N-no. I..I-I should be the o-one who's a-ap-apologizing.'' She sounded hesitant which led her heart to beat so fast that she was scared if it was going to explode enough.

''You said our clothes were so short and you didn't want wear them when we were in highschool and now, you don't want this. Decide please!''

''I-Isn't this for your company though?''

She nodded as she grabbed the blue-haired girl's hands. ''That's not the only reason. T-this clothes on you made my heart skip a beat, Umi-chan.''

Her eyes were wide-open and ears reddened at her friend's confession, she was still infected by both her cheerful charm and strong, yet tender words. ''B-bold and s-shameful words, Kotori.'' seeing Kotori's watery eyes, she took her words back. ''I..I'm sorry.''

Upon hearing her words, a soft smile crossed Kotori's face. Feeling a little sad to see her friend like that she closed her distance. ''Apology accepted~'' she said cheerfully and Umi started to smile again. Touching her shoulder from both side, she leaned over and kissed the blue-haired girl on the cheek. On the other hand, the door bell rang. Before the ashen-haired girl went to the entrance, ''For good-looking.'' she said as she winked, leaving the blue head who was far from earth, gaping largely.

When Kotori opened the door, the cat girl appeared at their sight. ''Rin-chan, welcome!''

Rin was vexed enough to complain. ''It seems I was ignored because nobody looked at my messages, but thank you for opening the door, nya.'' placing her hand to her forehead as if searching for something from afar, she looked over the neat place just like how Umi was, extremely well-arranged and clean. When she noticed her cool senpai was now red head to toe and how she dressed, the cat girl curiously asked, ''Am I interrupting something?''

''No, of course not.''

The cat girl waved her hand back and forth against Umi's face. ''Umi-chan looks frozen, nya. Did something happened?''

''Let's just say that she can't handle things.'' At last, the ashen-haired went off the kitchen to pour some tea.

* * *

She loved the intense conversation she had before, even the feeling of pain in her tongue. It was kind of scraped as a remarkable memory in her head.

Honoka has already arrived home. Going upstairs briskly, she closeted herself in her room. She was as excited as Eli. Her eyes looked at the moon as her hands reached her cellphone, typing randomly. When she was about to send her message, she noticed the first message was already landed with a cute typefont which belonged to her ashen-haired childhood friend.

 **/Group Chat/**

Kotori: Good evening everyone!

Honoka: Oh! Good evening Kotori-chan. Did smt happen?

Rin: Evening, nya~

Umi: Oh! Kotori. Good evening. Is there something you would like to say?

Nico: Umi as formal as always pls stop. Good evening btw.

Maki: Good evening. Nico-chan you don't have to say it that way, you know?

Nico: Anyways.

Nozomi: Have a spiritual evening!

Eli: Good evening, Kotori, everyone.

Kotori: It is not me to talk but Hanayo-chan wants to say something about the plan.

Eli: I hope it doesn't affect our plans before and after. Anyway..

Honoka: Hanayo-chan isn't here now?

Umi: I hope she doesn't say that she can't come. I mean if we are going to meet it should be 9 of us.

Rin: Kayo-chin didn't say anything like that. She complains that she had a plan today but she couldn't do it on time and she was timid bc of that, nya~

Kotori: I'd talked to her on phone, she was heading home so she might reply later. Her grandfather is sick so she said she couldn't make rice for tomorrow.

Hanayo: Everyone good evening. I had to be sure that my grandfather was ok. Now he is ok.

Everybody: Get well soon.

Hanayo: Thanks. By the way, I couldn't make the rice. IM SORRUY

Nico: She is so sorry that typo got rippled haha

Nozomi: Nicocchi I hope you want your breast washi washi suru-yan because I'm going to do it!

Maki: True words Nozomi.

Nico: YUO TWO!

Honoka: Is that really matter Hanayo-chan? I eman we c an alwoys make our own rice so you wouldn't have to handle if you dnt have time.

Umi: Honoka please be careful about the typos please.

Honoka: U r8 'plaese' 2times tho Umi-chan.

Umi: Honoka!

Kotori: Calm down Umi-chan.

Eli: You don't have to be so much on that thing. I thought you couldn't come with us, Hanayo.

Hanayo: Of course I'll come. I..I Iove you guys so much :3

Rin: Me too Kayo-chin :3 I love you! :3

Maki: So much love that I can't handle.

Nico: Yeah it seems you can't.

Maki: Wh-what?

Rin: Did something happen btw you two, nya?

Eli: Anyway, we can come up with new ideas. Does anyone have any?

Honoka: I suggest we can bring our own ingredients to make something different like hot pot which we had before if you guys remember.

Eli: Hmm. Great idea.

Umi: I think so.

Rin: Yeah. That is a good one. Everybody brings their favorites to add into hot pot, nya~

Nozomi: Kotori-chan, you should know that we will make hot pot, ok?

Kotori: Nozomi-chan it was one time. I'll make sure to not bring cheesecake.

Honoka: Then it's decided!

Eli: Then cooking team is going be with everyone. How about other groups?

Umi: We bought somethings.

Kotori: Good things.

Rin: Fun things, nya!

Nozomi: It seems it's going to be a good party~

Honoka: I didn't think Umi-chon could buy fun things tho :O

Nico: I bet Kotori-chan did smt.

Maki: I think Kotori did something.

Nico&Maki: Why did you copy me?

Hanayo: Minna calm down.

Umi: How about preparation team?

Rin: I wouldn't think Umi-chan to be this calm after teasing.

Honoka: yeah uMi-chan are you k?

Umi: Have to be, Honoka. Sooner or later we'll see each other, right? ^^

Hanayo: I'm scared.

Maki&Rin&Nico: Me too.

Eli: Well, I think this party or what we call it 'reunion' can be at me and Umi's apartment. Maybe before that, we can go somewhere such as karaoke.

Nozomi: Umi-chan if you have lectures you can go ahead. I don't have class tomorrow so I can help Elichi prepare, but Maki-chan you should come with us.

Maki: Why do I have to?

Eli: Because it was decided when we divided into our duties.

Nozomi: You must Maki-chan! Or I'll use my spiritual power.

Maki: Hai, hai. I'll come but not until 3 pm. I've some plans before that.

Nico: Like?

Maki: Like playing piano with my kouhai.

Nico: Oh Look! Maki-tan haz kouhai *claps*

Maki: Seriously Nico-chan what is your problem with me today?

Nico: :(

Maki: Nico-chan?

Maki: Nico-chan! Are you actually mad at me because of our previous conversation?

Nico: :)

Honoka: SHould we leave thme alone?

Everybody else: yes v.v

As everybody except tsunderes closed their group chat, they have buried their face to their fluffy pillows and slept quickly with excitement their bodies have built during the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? Let me know and review please~


	2. Hot Pot? Nani sore

A/T: Before Maki's piano part, listen this JuPaYytJ9PM (yt link).

The sunlight slowly spread over the curtains in the room, seeping into the small open spaces and filling the room. Honoka had been struggling to ignore the light but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the morning went on. But it became impossible as the light flooded into the room and directly across her face as the curtain was ripped back by another person who had entered the room.

The sudden brightness caused her body to wake up, but her subconscious was a few steps behind the rest of her. Drooling and with eyes partially open. Still feeling as if she were in a dream. Maybe she was.

She pointed her index finger to ceiling and uttered a meaningless confusion of words. ''Umi-chan! I swear I didn't forget anything! I.. I..'' she hesitated, lowering her finger then screamed loudly. ''No. No. Noooo!''

Her eyes were now open,

''Am I some kind of monster in your eyes, Honoka?'' A stern voice met her ears. Finally noticing the blue haired girl in the room, she stood up from her bed to check whether she was looking at the real Umi or not. She pulled her own cheek and realised that it wasn't a dream. She blushed as she realized how embarrassing her actions had been.

''Umi-chan, I thought you would be mad at me and attack with your arrows.'' she sighed and rubbed back of her neck.

''I am mad,'' Umi said calmly but a raging bull inside of her could take action anytime. She pouted because her friend still didn't know what time it was. Honoka's thesis or whatsoever she was going to show her teacher was in two hours. Would she have enough time to finish? The ginger was lucky that her responsible friend was at her home to remind her about it. By coincidence, Umi had been able to leave her class early due to her teacher's absence. ''Honoka, you know today is very important and falling asleep because you were tired from yesterday is no excuse,'' she said sharply.

Honoka seemed to have crick in her neck. ''Of course I know, Umi-chan. Everybody will come and we'll have party.'' Stretching her body, she noticed her friend was trying to show her something. Something on her wrist. Is that a watch? She must've bought it recently. No? Her eyes moved to the digits.

 _It was 1.30 pm._

She found herself deadpanned, her soul leaving her body as she realized what time it was but Umi was holding either side of her shoulders, shaking her her. ''Honoka!.. Honoka!''

''Is that a light?'' she was dramatically reaching out to the ceiling, her eyes glazed over.

''Get a hold of yourself! You still have time so get dressed." Umi commanded. "I'll call Eli, she must be at home now. She can take you to school in her car and we can buy your ingredients on the road.'' She took the phone in her hand and added, ''And one more thing,'' she pointed the clouds outside. ''You should bring your umbrella. It seems weather is going to change soon.''

''Hai!'' As the soldier gave an ok to her commander, she abandoned the room running to the bathroom at full speed.

Eli had been trying so hard to choose a date since nobody had right time to meet up all together. Everyone has some work, like Honoka's presentation, Nico's selection to prepare, MakiRinPana's midterms and so on. After their things were done, today was decided. Friday! No classes after four. Sleep in anytime. A party at home or in some other places. So, the group decided Eli and Umi's apartment would be the best choice for a house party.

''Hey Eli.''

''Oh Umi!''

''I'm really sorry if calling now is bothering but this is important.''

She could feel the agitation coming from her roommate. ''Is something wrong?'' she asked.

''Just a little bit… I need you to give us a ride, right now. Do you have time?''

''Us who? Honoka?'' she paused, not thinking too long she quickly added another question on the list. But it was rather rhetorical, ''She woke up late, didn't she?''

Umi sighed. ''Unfortunately, yes. Her presentation is at 3:15 pm.''

How would she be able to catch up in that time?

The blonde facepalmed. ''I'll come as soon as possible, just be ready when I get there. See you.'' She hung up the phone, then made her way to the kitchen where Nozomi was standing.

The purple-haired girl turned her body to the blonde, tears streaming down her face. ''D-did something happen again with Honoka-chan? Does she… does she…'' she was crying dramatically until the blonde noticed that her hands had been occupied with cutting onions, a well-played ploy that should be applauded.

As she sighed as she explained quickly. ''Let's say that she forgot to wake up earlier in order to finish up her presentation.''

Unsurprised, Nozomi spoke, ''She does this at least once a month and it still sounds painful to hear,'' she said plainly as she continued making lunch.

The blonde was neatly dressed for the party. A mustard colored skivvy top and a pair of claret red skinny jeans. She was putting on her jacket now., ''She's lucky that Umi is on her side to check up on her.''

''That is good to hear.'' Nozomi smiled as she laid her emerald eyes on the blonde's body. ''You look pretty dashing.'' She then returned to her job.

''I've got to look as cool as I am cute, right?'' Eli said proudly.

''Yes,'' said Nozomi seductively, dropping the hints that led to a faint blush on the blonde's face. ' _Now is not the time to flirt, oh what am I thinking?!_ ' She thought then continued, ''So you're going immediately?'' she asked as she turned to face Eli again.. Her light green sweater had gotten wet even though she was wearing an apron. Drying her wet hands with the apron, she waited to catch Eli's gaze.

The blonde grabbed her car keys and headed to the entrance. She looked at the shorter girl, ''I must.''

Nozomi smiled. ''Then shall I give you today's good luck charm?'' She said mischievously as she leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Eli touched her own cheek and felt a little embarrassed. ''N-Nozomi! Y-you!''

''I must.'' She stuck out her tongue.

But their sweet time was interrupted when a familiar cat-girl suddenly bounded into the room and got in their way. ''Don't forget me Nozomi-chan! I want it too nya~'' she said sweetly as she hugged Nozomi.

Rin hadn't gone to school that day. Due to her track and field club activity yesterday she was too tired and their teachers wanted the members to rest. So it was her day off. But she had chosen to come earlier to help the others with preparations for the party instead of taking a nap. She was doing the job Maki should have been doing. It was the tomato-haired girl's request at first.

Nozomi chuckled at the cat-girl's jealousy. ''Of course, here,'' The kiss was planted on her pink cheek.

Another girl appeared in the kitchen who was grumbling like a grandparent. ''Seriously? It's disgusting and not the right time.''

''So Nicocchi does want it too,'' Nozomi said cheerfully to the shorter girl.

''Hell no! I didn't say that,'' As Nico said disgusted, the shopping bags on her both hands were placed to the side of shoe cabinet. She must have come back from shopping while Eli had finished her talk with Umi.

Regardless, both the purple and ginger haired woman came closer and kissed her cheeks on both side. The shorter girl blushed madly, but inside she certainly loved this sensation. Nothing came from her as she headed to the bathroom. Though, perhaps she was murmuring.

Loving the scene she was watching, the blonde smiled and took her umbrella. ''I'll be leaving now,'' She said her goodbyes.

There were three people left; one blushing Nico, one energetic cat, one seemingly, so-called wife.

It had been raining since afternoon. That would usually inspire the perfect opportunity to perish the thoughts of having a perfect day. Aside from the cloudy weather, the coldness yesterday seemed to have eased off a little when the rain took over the role. Today was not going to be a normal day, yet it didn't have to be the sad one. Not even the weather would be able to break their bond or deprive them of having their happiness.

While Rin's chartreuse eyes were quietly watching the raindrops from the misty windows, the rain had stopped. She turned away from the window as she stood up from the couch, curiously looking at the bags Nico had bought just now. She took the bags away from the shoe cabinet because of Umi's rule ' _to keep every room tidy'_. And the bags might consist of some ingredients to be put in the hot pot.

Later on, the fragrance of fresh meat filled the rooms, her nose went on full alert as she turned to the older girl. ''Nee, Nozomi-chan?'' she paused for a moment to catch Nozomi's attention, ''What's on the meal?''

The older girl finally finished making meal, turning her way to her. ''It's ready, but we should wait for others.''

''Don't you think Eli-chan and others will come late?''

"If they do, then you can have snack. If they are not coming earlier, then we all can eat this meaI I've made.''

''How about hot pot? We decided to make it together, nya.''

''We had decided to make a hot pot but the rain prevents them from coming home in right time. That's why we're not going to make hot pot anymore. So some of them seemed to come later. I think if Elichi and others can't come for lunch, we all can eat this meal for dinner today and I'm sure others can't wait to eat when they come here.'' Nozomi explained.

''I think you are right Nozomi-chan. I'll check nya.''

''More importantly, Nicocchi doesn't come out from the bathroom, right? Could you please check on her?''

''Ok. Then can you call Kayo-chin? She said she might come early but she didn't sound sure,'' The cat-girl looked at the watch and continued, ''It seems her class ended right now nya.'' Smelling the meal, she tried to pick up a piece with her finger but the Nozomi slapped her hand to prevent her from doing it. ''Nya!''

''I'll, Rin-chan.''

As they finished talking, Rin made her way to the bathroom to check on Nico and whether she was alright or not. She knocked on the door gently. ''Nico-chan! Are you ok? You're exaggerating nya~''

The longer she waited for an answer the more she worried until she noticed the door wasn't locked. Nico wasn't there. The shorter girl was on the phone with someone, sitting in another room. It was like she was discussing some issue or bickering? Yes. It was pretty much a bickering. Her eyes were burning with anger as well as her crimson cheeks. She was grunting with vexation, fidgeting over and over as time went by. Not happy seeing her friend like that she overheard the conversation Nico had.

''Kotori-chan, I said that to you gazillion times over the phone. That. person. doesn't. like. me. like. I. do. H-how could someone not like pretty Nico?'' she pointed herself as if someone watched her. Her simple sentences were adorned with high concentration of self-confidence, making the cat-girl laugh at back. Noticing unexpected friend behind her, she covered the phone with her hand. ''What are you doing there? I'm having a private conversation so please go away,'' she shooed her.

Rin knew her words didn't mean to assault her verbally. She just indeed needed some help! She was a tsundere, wasn't she? Her words meant the total opposite of what she said, right?

''But Nico-chan it's obvious that you're talking about your private life with Kotori-chan nya. Don't you think you can share with others? I'll feel lonely right now,'' She showed her puppy eyes (she's cat but puppy eyes do work more powerful!)

''K-Kotori-chan we will talk later then, I'll see you later,'' as she hung up her phone, she turned her dissatisfied face to Rin, ''Y-you win, but we'll talk later,'' she sighed, her volume becoming a whisper. ''I don't want that titty monster to hear our talk, ok?''

''What talk, Nicocchi?'' a death glare with a slightly faked smile appeared in Nico's line of sight. It was scary.

''Oh Nozomi! My best bud! How have you been? How's goin' with _Russia_?'' she stuttered while sweating pretty badly.

''Well that question doesn't help you unless you want my washi washi, Nicocchi.''

''No. No thanks,'' Nico said, shoving Nozomi's hands from her body, but the other girl continued.

''Nozomi-chan, to sum it up, her life isn't going well nya.''

''Of course it can't. She has to be at least honest, not to babble about herself. It's too much information and your… _interest_.. should be honest and accept your weak points as well, right?'' the purple haired girl giggled at what she had stated, looking at the other girls.

''WHAT?'' Nico shouted, blushing at the statement.

''What?'' the other girl only gaped at the 'interest' part. She hadn't thought her short senpai had a particular interest in anyone.

Their confused faces made the older girl giggle. She cleared her throat. ''Anyways. We'll talk later. Rin-chan, I couldn't talk with Hanayo-chan. Her phone seems to be off. I hope it hasn't something to do with her grandfather.''

''I hope so. Then I'm gonna call Maki-chan. She might be with her in the school nya.''

''Rin.''

''Yes, Nico-chan?''

''Tell Maki-chan that I-'' she stopped talking, she thought talking with her privately would be more proper, ''Nevermind. I'll tell her later,'' she rubbed the back of her neck as the cat-girl, who made no account of her talking, went to call Maki.

''Seems Nicocchi will do something about her 'private life','' Nozomi teased obviously.

''What the heck are you talking about? Y-you should do something about your 'Russian Roulette','' Nico teased as well, but not as effective as the older girl's.

''Mou, Nicocchi. You know darling and I get along quite well,'' she joked at the 'darling' part.

''D-darling?'' as the short girl raised her eyebrow, she continued, ''Nozomi, you're really obsessed about her. I wonder how far did she go into your spiritual world.''

The last sentence made the older girl blushed like a fried mochi, her composure had crossed its limit. ''Nicocchi! I'll Washi washi suru-yan!'' as she said with a flustered face, she fondled Nico's breasts weirdly.

''I-I take that a-as a yes. So please stop fondling my b-breasts!''

Biting the inside of her cheek, she grumbled as she stopped fondling. ''Then don't talk about it oddly. W-we are not like that.''

It seemed she implied to be an innocent one, perhaps no further than only a kiss?

To Nico, it's always been Eli and Nozomi. Even though they were not dating during high school, most people could sense the sweet tension between them. The last push was their love intended duet, a maze of lilies. Nico was aware of their 'extremely close friendship' so she was not too surprised when her best friend confessed about her new, blossoming relationship with the tall blonde. She has supported them despite of the fact she was single herself.

''N-Nozomi you're out of character when you're making weird, blushing faces. It doesn't match your personality nor your teasing type.''

''It can't be helped,'' Her normal, teasing personality returning.

''Well then, does no one know of your relationship?''

''Well, I told my parents. They are open-minded people so there is no problem with my 'different' relationship. But there may be people who don't like the idea the way my parents did. So I didn't tell anybody other than you and my parents, not even to other Muse members.''

''Wow. I'm impressed you're quite the bold type.''

''Thank you,'' she said and added, ''Imagine how Umi-chan would react,'' The purple-haired girl started to imitate the bluenette, ''S-shameless. T-that's shameful. H-how is that even… g-girls?''

Nico laughed at the gestures Nozomi did, though it was exaggerated. ''It's not like she'll be against the same-sex relationship you have. Remember she can't even watch romance movies? She can't stand love, dating, kiss and stuff. I'm sure her head will explode if someone kisses her cheek.''

''Oh! You've a point. Thanks for encouragement, Nicocchi. I really love you.''

Covering her face not to show its glow, ''I-I didn't say that I don't like you, Nozomi. Mou, your words make me special somehow.''

This kind of cases were her weakness. To like someone deeply. Loving someone and getting in touch then bonding forever were hard. Since Nico wasn't always honest with her true feelings, like how she hid her feelings towards the group until the very end. Only the tears she held fell into pieces were able to show how she was sincere and grateful.

The seriousness on her face made her smile, but Nozomi decided to break the tension before it turned out to be too sentimental. She did know her best friend after all. ''You're special to me~'' she said as she sang spuriously.

''Nozomi! You're playing with my feelings,'' She said ragingly, then continued with a less angry face. Teasing would make it better, ''Why don't you go her spiritual world too?''

''Nicocchi!'' her face turned pink.

Seeing Nozomi's different kind of faces made Nico want to tease her more,

''Oho, maybe Vodka can do more things than you could ever imag-''

''Nicocchi!'' her face turned a little red.

''I thought you guys love painfully gazing at each other.''

''Nic-'' then crimson.

''and stroke-''

''Enough!'' Nozomi said as she covered her face with her hands.

Nico giggled softly. ''Ok. Ok. No more teasing. It's your specialty, titty.''

The older girl mumbled the indefinite words from her lips so that no one would be able to hear. ''We couldn't even kiss properly.''

The shorter girl put her hand to her ear. ''What? I didn't hear it, say it again.''

''That's not important.'' Nozomi went to the kitchen cabinet to prepare the dishes.

One more question was asked by Nico, ''Are you gonna tell the others?''

''Maybe someday. But now, let it be a secret between us,'' she replied as she winked.

Her look softened. ''When the time comes, I'll support you,'' Nico said, her hand reached to the tall girl's shoulder to indicate it as support.

''Thank you.''

They hugged each other and for once their blossoming friendship appeared to be leveling up. Although they'd been living together for two years, they hadn't be able to find the chance to talk seriously and about their feelings due to the fact that they were pretty busy about their career and school life.

A delicate touch made contact with ivory keys as words filled with meaning came out in parts, with a flood of emotions as she sang and played on.

' _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa'_

' _Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta'_

A girl with long red hair was peering around the corner, watching as girl on the piano tinkled the keys from a slow to fast pace. The performance was delicate and touched her young heart, making it beat faster. When she got closer to examine how she could play so beautifully, she noticed the tears on both side of the pianist's eye's corners. That realization was enough to make her notice the wetness against her own cheeks.

Without seeing the long haired girl next to her, Maki continued to play bittersweetly.

' _Seishun no Puroroogu'_

When her hands were no longer in contact with the instrument, the other girl decided to strike up a conversation to show how she was impressed by the short performance..

She clapped. ''Nishikino-san, your performance was amazing.''

''Eh?! Y-you again?'' she was shocked at the girl by her side. How could she not notice her? She must've felt something very deeply while playing piano to not notice, it was as if she was living in another world.

Yesterday, Maki had gone to play piano, which was barely used now after a long time. Her days in the school were going to lessen so the memories which were left in this music room could only be revived by playing more. On the same day, she, had met a mature-looking girl whose hair was the same color as hers, but in much darker tone and it was longer. The other girl was as passionate as the red tsundere. The only difference was their appreciable and distinct technique that impressed the third year magnificently. It was rare for her to be impressed. But when they had gotten time to show their intense piano playing to each other for the first time, Maki had learnt that she could play with her one more time.

''I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought we agreed to meet at this time.''

''I-I don't remember such a thing to have promised.''

''B-but..,'' the long-haired girl felt sad suddenly. As the tomato-haired girl saw that expression, she decided to change her words, twirling her hair.

''I-It..it can't be helped. But don't you have school?''

''I have. We have a trip for two days, so I signed myself up one more time to see this. I-I want to enroll in this school and play piano with you, s-senpai,'' she said shyly. ''Next year, I plan to go to this school.''

''Well, I'm going to graduate next spring so…,'' she said disappointedly as she stood up from the chair. She had started to look at the moist and blurry scene from the window where rain continued to fall, accompanied with a slight roaring.

The long haired girl wasn't so surprised, but she still did want to learn more about this school. There was something weird and it made her curious somehow. ''It's still interesting to see, Nishikino-san-''

''Maki is fine,'' she said without looking at her.

''Then Maki-san, would you like to play together again?''

''I-I don't have enough ti-'' She saw the affectionate look in the pair of amber eyes, ''-me.'' She gave up on her tsundere attitude and invited the girl to sit with her by patting the place beside her. ''What was your name again?''

She turned her face. ''Sakurauchi Riko,'' she said very politely.

Then their fingers began to play something together. Until the very end of their playing, Maki felt more fulfilleddoing this than she's ever done. The young girl sitting next to her had experienced quite an inspiring moment yet again.

Later, the younger girl left, and Maki sat alone, listening to a combination of a rhythm of rain from outside and her own song. ' _What a calm day to be alive'_ she thought, until one rice girl shouted from the door. ''It's an emergency!''

A minute ago, she had been in a marvellous dream and then it had turned into an incident. This was what the red-haired girl experienced right now.

''Ueh? Wh-what now?''

The olive-haired girl must've run so much that she was now struggling to catch her breath. It took some time for her to talk again, ''It's an emergency, Maki-chan!''

''I got that, Hanayo.''

''It seems I have no signal that I can call neither Eli-chan nor Rin-chan nor others. D-do we know where their apartment is?''

She stood up from the piano chair and tried to calm the other girl, ''Calm down. I've already seen their apartment. Seriously Hanayo, you scared me to death.''

''I-I'm sorry, Maki-chan.''

''No need to apologise, let's go,'' she said as she took her belongings such as her bag, musical notes and more importantly a small box with a cute, pink ribbon on it. Then the two went out of the music room. Going down the stairs, the red-haired girl continued to talk as they left, ''Before we head over there, how about buying something for the others? I didn't buy anything and it seems our plan as a team was ruined. Rin had said that she was going to help Nozomi and Eli with cooking and preparing and we actually didn't do anything.''

''Except the shopping team,'' said Hanayo.

''Because Umi is there. They probably stuck with the plan even though they had other ones.'' Maki concluded.

''Then how about visiting this new accessories shop? Since we should probably drop by a shop before the rain teems over the road we are going to walk in.'' The olive-haired girl suggested.

''Good idea. Where is it?''

''It's very close to Kotori-chan's neighborhood.''

''There is a chance that we might meet run across her on the road. Let's go,'' said Maki as they slipped on their shoes and unfurled their umbrellas.

' _Almost done_.' Kotori thought.

Her hands were worn out from sewing and she had dark circles under her eyes. But complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. The company that she was working for was her dream job, after all, so she buried herself in the work in order to go as far as she could.. And thanks to Umi she was almost finished with everything that she needed to do. She wondered how she had roped someone like Umi into agreeing to such an embarrassing request. It seemed she loved her so much that she could do anything for Kotori.

After Kotori finished with the clothing, she went to the bathroom and washed her face for relaxation then went to kitchen to eat something. Honoka had already put some food which only needed to be cooked before eating. Thanks to her, she could have a stable hearth. If Honoka didn't make some for her, she would've a feeble body and it would lack of vitality. It seemed her friends loved her so much that she felt herself lucky. Her tired look was replaced by one in good spirits.

Setting the saucepan on the stove, she added the ingredients into it. She turned on the flame, blending the mixture with a wooden spoon and started to sing.

''Suki desu ga suki desu ka?''

''Suki dakara... yeah, yeah!''

 **Around 6:29 pm**

The doorbell rang and Rin immediately ran to open the door. ''Welcom-'' she paused for a moment as she took a second look,

The scene in front of her was a mess. Three women standing in front of the door; none of them could be described as 'dry'. Eli had an extra mud stain on her jacket. Honoka had a broken umbrella in her left hand, a file folder under her arm, a lot of plastic bags, and a box were in her hands. Umi's hair was soaked down to the root and it completely covered her face, making her look like a witch. The insults and swearing that was coming from her didn't help that image, either.

'What happened nya?'' Rin moved aside so that they could enter.

As soon as they were inside they shed every piece of wet clothing they could. When Nozomi saw she sprung into action, heading to the bathroom for something to help dry them off.''Nicocchi! Help me and grab some towels!'' she called out.

''What now?'' Nico asked listlessly. But when she saw the three women, she immediately grabbed the towels and handed them over. ''What is this mess?'' she handed towels to them.

Thankful for something dry at last, The three wiped away wetness and Rin bombarded them with questions. ''What happened? Eli-chan your umbrella was broken. What's these bags? That box nya?''

''I think after they rest, they can answer these questions,'' Nozomi interjected as she gave each of them a fresh set of clothes.

''No need to wait, Nozomi. Don't you see it's Honoka's fault?'' Umi pouted.

''Is that so?'' Nico grimaced.

Nozomi smiled. 'That's nice of Honoka-chan huh?''

The ginger haired girl gulped as she tried to explain, ''Well, you guys know that Eli-chan came to pick us up. We finished the shopping for my project, then Eli-chan drove us to my university. And just when we thought everything was going uber super good we got to the gate of my school and the weather ruined everything. The wind and heavy rain not only broke Eli-chan's and our umbrellas, but we all got wet trying to protect the stuff for my project. Now every thing is a mess."'

''At least you could do your project in time and your teacher gave you B minus. Even with all the trouble he still he loved your cooking. You're lucky,'' said Eli right before she sneezed.

Concerned, Nozomi moved to her side.. ''Elichi, are you ok?''

She scrunched up her now pink nose looking like she was going to sneeze again. ''I- I'm fine,'' she said, making small sniffling noises.

Nozomi wasn't happy to see the blonde sick so she tossed a towel on her head and began assisting her by rubbing her hair dry. She closed the distance between the two of them, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. ''Here.'' Eli's gaze focused on Nozomi, her face becoming redder the closer she came. ''N-Nozomi, I-'' But she was silenced by her girlfriend's index finger on her bottom lip.

''You're such a mess,'' Nozomi said as placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks, palming softly. Her eyes locked to hers.

Eli's mouth curved into a smile at the bold action. ''B-but I'm _your_ mess now,'' she said. Both of their faces felt warmer.

''What are you doing Eli? You're going to catch a cold if you don't change your clothes. Look! Your face is already red.'' Umi said bluntly, completely missing the very obvious scene in front of her.

' _Do I have to spell it out for you, Umi? More importantly, are they aware of how painfully they gaze at each other?'_ thought Nico who was sitting at the kotatsu, rolling her eyes.

The other two girls weren't looking; Honoka was occupied with the clothes Nozomi gave her and Rin went to check the lunch, or dinner, rather. It had gotten pretty late..

''Nozomi-chan I know I could already snack off a little, but my stomach starts to growl nya. Can we eat now?'' the cat-girl said from the kitchen.

Nozomi drew apart from the blonde. ''Just wait a bit more. I'm sure they'll come soon,'' she replied.

''Did your cards tell you something about the time?'' Nico asked.

''No. If you think about the school club time, calculate the rainy weather effect and how it would affect their arrival time then I would say they're coming in 3, 2, 1 and-''

The doorbell rang at that exact moment.

''Comin'!'' said Rin as she left the kitchen.

When she opened the door, there were three neat and dry people unlike the previous mess.

''Welcome, nya!'' She stepped away from the doorway to let them in.

Seeing Kotori, Maki and Hanayo standing there, Nico said, discontentedly, ''One word Nozomi...'' she paused as everyone looked at Nozomi and said in unison, ''Scary.''

Eli however, said ''Harasho!'' her eyes glistening in amazement.

Paying no attention to the group's starring, Nozomi greeted the arriving trio, ''Welcome girls! We were waiting for you. Take off the jackets, put the bags next to shoe cabinet then join the meal.''

''Thank you!'' they said as they took off everything and headed towards the living room where other five members were. All of them welcomed and hugged each other.

Seeing Maki, Kotori and Hanayo together, Honoka became curious., ''Kotori-chan, did you meet up with Maki-chan and Hanayo-chan?''

''Actually, it was an accident. We saw each other in an accessory shop. It was lucky since since the cellphones don't work in this weather. Plus, we bought all of you something.''

''Maki-chan and I thought maybe we might encounter her on the road,'' said Hanayo.

Maki didn't say anything, but Rin poked her cheek for her to say something about the presents.

''I bet it was Maki-chan's idea to buy these things, nya,'' said Rin, teasingly, pressing herself closer to Maki.

''I- It's not like I bought them for all of you. It was just coincidence,'' Maki said trying to push her cat-like friend away.

''I bet it was, Maki-chan.'' It was Nozomi's turn to tease.

After the greeting and short-time teasing, the energetic ginger head asked again with wondering eyes, ''How did you know others would come just in time, Nozomi-chan? Are you sibyllic or something?''

Nozomi didn't have a chance to answer as Umi interrupted, ''I don't think I believe in such things, but the way her predictions seem to come true would lean towards them being credible. Do you remember when she foresaw you being a pâtisserie since you tend to be enthusiastic about it?''

Nico's expression was full of 'I don't give a damn' as she spoke., ''I believe that was just a coincidence. She has all the luck.,'' She paused before adding more, but it was rather in a low voice, ''the love she naturally formed for herself is proof,'' she said sadly. No one except for Maki was looking in her direction. The unresolved tension between them was painfully obvious if anyone were to focus on it. But neither of them cared.

Meanwhile, Kotori held Nozomi's hands and began to beg her. ''Nozomi-chan, tell my fortune please! I really want to know if my boss will love my work.''

''Nozomi-chan, me too nya!'' said Rin bouncing from one place to another.

Hanayo was near to support her as well. ''Me three, Nozomi-chan. I want t-to know.''

''How childish,'' said Maki, twirling her red hair with her finger.

''I bet you wanna know something, Mak-ki,'' Nico said sheepishly. Nozomi and Kotori immediately turned their attention to her.

' _Mak-ki?_ ' the tomato-haired girl thought for a second. Her forehead puckered. ''Nico-chan!-'' she could only call her name out before Eli whistled loudly to get the group's attention..

''Everyone calm down! Can't we at least have a dinner first?'' Eli's words always had a tremendous influence on the group and Nozomi thanked at her silently. The group agreed that dinner should come first.

As soon as Rin heard Eli's words, she placed the dishes, spoons, forks and anything else needed on the dinner table. All of them sat in their seats silently as they started to eat the meal Nozomi had made. The hot pot that had been planned would be prepared and eaten later. Their original plan had only managed to remain half intact.

Nico and Maki didn't make a contact for a long time, they sat across from each other. Eli between Kotori and Maki; Honoka between Nico and Hanayo at the opposite side; Umi and Rin in edges was the position they sat. Nozomi brought an extra chair and sat next to Nico at the end.

The silence took over when they started eating.

Acting oddly at first, Honoka began to look over each of the foods as if she were appraising Nozomi's cooking abilities. This was something she picked up in cooking school, perhaps, but the action did not offend her friend. They watched curiously until Honoka, (finding everything up to her standards) dug in enthusiastically, enjoying each bite. To no one's surprise, Honoka was also the first to finish her meal and she was also the first to start talking again.''Let me tell you guys something!''

She waited for the others to glance her way. ''I tried to tell the rain to stop early but it didn't stop. I guess I was only able to do it that one time."

''Honoka.'' Umi frowned. "Is that really what you wanted to say?"

''Ah! Sorry, Umi-chan,'' she paused and cleared her throat, ''I would like to express my gratitude to everyone. If you guys weren't on my side, I don't know how I would survive. Today Umi-chan helped me to wake up, then Eli-chan drove us to school, and then I got to eat Nozomi-chan's cooking which I think may be better than mine! Everything made me feel happy! Plus now everybody is all here together.'' Tears of joy streamed down her face as she reached for one of the baguettes on the table and hugged it tightly. ''Thank you, all!''

Everyone laughed. Even with her silliness and happy-go-lucky personality, there was no one like Honoka.

''One mwore thing!'' Honoka said with her mouth now filled bread. She swallowed, wiping her mouth, before she let herself talk again. ''I had enough time to make my special cream cake, so while everybody is here you guys can all taste it.''

''That explains the intact box,'' said Nozomi.

''Yes! Umi-chan and Eli-chan helped me to carry it so it would be as dry as possible even though it was a small box.''

Touching her own stomach, Umi spoke. ''That can wait since everyone is probably full.. We don't want any stomach aches right now,'' she said instructively.

''Hehe, you're right Umi-chan.'' Honoka smiled sheepishly.

Nozomi turned her eyes to the shorter girl sitting next to her. ''By the way Nicocchi..''

''What?''

''Didn't you say you wanted to give us some good news?'' Nozomi asked.

''Oh that!'' Forcing her huge ego boundaries, she continued, ''I, Twinkle Angel Nico, passed the auditions! I'm going to be a real idol, nico!~'' she beamed using her catchphrase.

Ignoring the usual Nico attitude, all of the members clapped and said in unison, ''Congrats.''

''Thank you, thank you. By the way, since we're giving good news how about our designer, Kotori?'' Nico said, smiling in her direction. They had talked about it on the phone earlier.

''It's nothing, just a few things. Not a big deal." the ashen-haired girl said shyly. She didn't think the news would fascinate anyone other than her. "I was just accepted as an intern to a fashion company. It's up to them whether I'll work in there or not,''

But she was wrong. Umi burst out loud upon the conversation when she heard the _bird's_ word, ''Kotori, how can you think that that is nothing? You have a great aptitude for fashion and you had plenty of things to do such as sewing and making clothes for _us, Muse,_ and even I wanted to be a part of what you were doing so I decided to help you by modeling to lessen your workload.'' she paused and her face flushing. ''Although you did have to badger me about it at first, I'm glad I could be of help. Since people are wearing them in many places, in many shows. It is certainly a big deal, especially with all of your hard work."

''Umi-chan!'' Kotori said and her cheeks turned pink, clinging to her arm.

''It _is_ my duty to make you feel less stressed, Kotori,'' Umi said proudly as she put her left fist to her heart at a slant like a soldier.

''Impressive, Umi-chan! You too, Kotori-chan! I'm glad I've got such friends like you two,'' confessed Honoka in a soft tone and pulled the two together tightly.

''How romantic!'' Hanayo said, looking hopeful at the second years, who she secretly wanted to get together.

''Oh! That explains your frozen face as you were watching them, nya,'' Rin said straddling her seat.

''What face?'' asked Nozomi grinning mischievously.

Many comments were made back and forth. In the end, Nico clapped. ''Congratulations,'' she said with boring expression.

''For what?'' Umi asked.

' _Falling in love,'_ She thought yet the only word her lips formed was, ''For-''

Nico stopped and asked herself how much more oblivious and dense her friend could be. But she didn't want to meddle with their relationship. ''Never mind.'' she didn't respond which left Umi confused.

Afterwards, Eli held the floor. ''Minna! I've got good news too. You six still don't know that I'll be working in a modeling agency. Despite some facts that made me indecisive about working on there, I've finally accepted their offer. In a few weeks, I'll meet with the managers, photographers and employees. It'll be temporary for now. But it's definitely exciting.''

''I'd like to work with you in future, Eli-chan. You would be a great help for the clothes I'm making,'' said Kotori, her eyes gleamed brightly.

''So Eli you're going to be a rival to the Great Nico, huh?'' Nico said jokingly, though her voice was rather unfriendly sounding to others.

''I've already learnt from you Eli, however why don't you give us some general detail? I mean, I know that this work probably can be stressful and entail long hours." said Umi knowledgeably.

''How do you know that much about it, Umi-chan?''

''C-coincidence. It is coincidence. After Eli told me about her 'part-time' job, I've examined it in minute detail from internet.'' She said, flustered at the statement.

''I've already discussed with the employer about the hours. Since he is aware that I've got to finish school first, he understands. So, every weekend he needs me to be there for few photoshoots, a little chat or interviews. If you're talking about whether he is into me or not, _no_. Besides, he knows that I'm lesb-''

A sudden interruption broke the subtle confession by the blonde. ''Great, good to hear, Elicchi. Love you!'' said Nozomi urgently, sounding thrilled.

''Wait, Nozomi. Eli hasn't finished yet. What were you saying?'' Umi asked.

A sweat dropped from forehead. ''He said that les-be friends.''Eli said looking perplexed. In her head, she was totally fucked up.

''I see.'' Said everyone without thinking too much about it as they congratulated her with happier faces and gestures. At last, Rin added. ''Eli-chan, amazing, nya! Call me whenever you want. I want to see that place nya!''

Rin was too excited and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat. That was probably because she wanted to talk about her running competition from yesterday. Eli's successful attempts to have a better life provided the cat-girl an opening to talk about her own progress in a mature way.

Seeing her situation, Nozomi spoke, ''How about you, Rin-chan?''

''I was runner up in the competition! Thanks to Kayo-chin, my body felt so energetic since she cheered for me, nya!''

Hanayo's eyes widened as she gaped. ''M-me?'' she asked pointing at herself.

''Yes! I didn't see you after the match so I couldn't talk with you, but thank you, nya!'' she said as she hugged her.

''R-Rin-chan! I'm glad I could be a help for you.'' Hanayo stammerred in a loving way. ''Y-you know, w-we were looking for apartment… I found such a good one and talked with the landlord. We can probably settle into there in a month if you w-would like to,'' she said as the cat-girl held her tighter in affection. Perhaps that kind of move was an inevitable dose of overlove.

''Kayo-chin, you are the best, nya~'' Rin said as she pressed her fluffy pink cheek to hers.

In a moment like this, one sentence could describe them and it was Honoka's duty to say it, ''No RAMEN, No RICE!'' she said as she crammed the baguette into her mouth. She continued to eat more. Others watched Rin and Hanayo's display of affection with fondness. Especially Nozomi and Eli who looked at each other as if they were glad to see their children being so cute.

But on the other side of the emotional coin there was Nico. ''Relationship goals,'' Nico said with a half-smile and a sigh..

''Yeah…'' agreed Maki without realizing it.

''Wait! What did you say?''

Nico and Maki made their lips draw back in a snarl, glaring at each other.. They were about to snap at each other, but it was interrupted quickly by Honoka,

''Everyone! Since we finished eating and giving good news, how about we play some games?''

''Honoka, don't you think you're missing something?'' Umi said pointing out the dirty plates.

''Umi's right,'' said Eli as she stood, picking up a few plates and glasses. ''But don't worry, I can handle this,'' she said.

As Eli headed to the kitchen, Nozomi was feeling rather dissatisfied with the result. She followed after her.. She asked softly, ''What are you doing, Elichi?''

The blonde, having a saucepan in her hand, replied. ''What am I doing? Someone should do the dish-washing, don't you think so?''

Nozomi took the dishrag by faucet and frothed it up with soap. ''We can do it together.''

''You know you don't have to do this. All I have to do is put them in washing machine.''

Regardless, Nozomi didn't leave her side and continued what she was doing, continuing her domestic activities alongside the blonde. The rest of the apartment filled with the melodious noise of the other girls.. Honoka and Rin were telling everyone about today and yesterday's incidents in the livingroom, a rhapsody of noise unto themselves. Others were giggling, some flew into a temper. But the silence between the two of them was unchanged until Nozomi asked a question.

''Nee, Elichi?''

''Hmm?''

''Though I don't think I could imagine myself talking about our 'ultra close' relationship outright with them,'' she paused fiddling with the scouring sponge, ''You can tell them. I mean you were about to say you were like _that_ ,'' she said looking up into Eli's eyes, ''for me at least. But there has to be a time where words needed to be said."

''Ok, I got that. Still, you don't think _we_ should tell them, but _I_ should tell?''

''Can you Elichi?'' Nozomi said mischievously as she moved her body closer to other girl, touching lightly from behind a little flirtatiously, ''Can you do _it_?'' she whispered, stressing the word 'it' deliberately into the blonde's now-red ears.

''Y-Yes,'' Eli said as if she were a dog taking orders from its owner.

''That's my Elichi,'' she flashed her a quick smile.

But things took a turn suddenly when Nozomi felt bold enough to face Eli directly. Their eyes gazed upon one another alluringly. Their embarrassment disappearing from their faces. Putting the wet dishrag down, Nozomi laid her hands on Eli's shoulders, moving close enough to feel the warm breath of one another as Eli trailed her fingers through Nozomi's purple hair. The sensation was exhilarating, sending shivers down Nozomi's spine and making both girls' hearts beat rapidly. But just as the mood intensified and she was leaning in to finally kiss Eli, Nozomi was startled out of her daze by Eli placing a quick kiss on her forehead instead.

Nozomi blinked, wondering what had just happened. She looked up at Eli questioningly. ''What?!''

''Later,'' Eli whispered, her voice silky and tinged with a hint of apology. She subtly glanced to the side, indicating that they were not alone.

Nozomi looked as well, seeing that Nico was standing there leaning against the kitchen door.

In her hand she held up a noteboard.

[ _Where is the kiss…_ ] it said.

Quickly joining her, Kotori popped out from around the side of the wall looking a bit like a surprised bird, her hair ruffled from being in her hiding spot. She also held a note in her hands which said

[ _…on the lips? 3_ ]

Her amber eyes were filled with admiration and Nico couldn't help but mutter in a contemptuous manner. Realizing how indecent they must look, Nozomi and Eli pulled away from each other and tried to act normal. But their strong attraction from just a moment ago could not be denied. It left them awkward and embarrassed, their faces flushed crimson as they thought of a way to explain the situation to their two prying friends.

But before anything could be said a calm voice came from the livingroom as footsteps approached the kitchen.

''Eli, Nozomi, why did you two disappear without say anything? I think we can handle all things together. Some of us can do the dishwashing and some of us can work on preparing the game setup.'' Umi said, her eyebrow raised. She had come to look for her missing upperclassman only to find four of her friends in the kitchen.

''Then me, Kotori, Eli and Nozomi can do the washing and the rest of you can decide which game you want to play.'' Nico suggested quickly, trying not to raise any further suspicion from Umi.

As Umi nodded, easily convinced, before returning to the living room.

Azure and emerald eyes looked at Kotori, pleadingly. ''Can you please keep this a secret for now?'' Nozomi and Eli asked in unison, tightening their hold on one another's hand and giving Kotori a look of 'Onegai'. They were using her own technique on her.

''Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... since when have you been together?'' she said, pointedly avoiding the look from her friends. Surely, her own attack wouldn't work on herself. Right? Either way she couldn't change it.

''Well, it's been five months, twenty-one days and three hours.'' Eli replied automatically.

''Wait,'' Nico paused, raising her eyebrow, ''Did you seriously count?'' she asked, feeling uneasy because of the overflowing endearment she has been seeing between them. So much love. She couldn't handle.

''Oh my Birb! What a sweet girl you are Eli-chan. Such passionate lover you have, Nozomi-chan.'' Kotori said, blushing lightly.

Nozomi and Eli clenched their hands even tighter as they looked at each other, smiling awkwardly. It seemed they were glad to be in that position. But Kotori was starting to fangirling with a 'Kyaah'.

''That was not the case, Kotori-chan. We were planning to say it, but it seems it's already been exposed. You and Nicocchi are the only ones who know.'' Nozomi commented, attempting to quell the other girl's noisy chatter.

''More like _I_ was going to say.'' Eli added.

''I knew you guys are going to end up together,'' Kotori said as she kept grinning, ''I was hoping this day would come. I'm so happy.'' her amber eyes twinkled as she made a victory sign with her fingers.

Nico rolled her eyes but said nothing to the trio as she headed back into the living room where a hubbub of the crowd had formed naturally. She still needed to fix something with a certain red-haired girl. Her tsundere attitude was the core of their problem.

''Nico-chan! Where were you nya?'' Rin linked their arms as she continued to speak, ''We couldn't decide which one we should play. Kayo-chin and I say King Game, but Honoka-chan and Umi-chan say Truth or Dare. Maki-chan left the decision to four of us, nya!''

''Since there is truth, I choose _Truth_ or Dare.'' Nico said gazing at Maki. ''I wonder how does it go? Since Maki-chan can't say truth because she's _daring_.''

That lame joke caused Maki frown. ''Hmph!'' she said, crossing her arms and looking away from her.

''Looks promising, though,'' said Hanayo, her eyes sparked.

''YES!'' shouted Honoka, stomping through the kitchen to notify other three what they were going to play.

''Honoka! Slow down. There are people living here other than us,'' as Umi said firmly. She followed her as well, just to make sure she didn't make too much noise.

' _It's a chance for us now. You can't escape from Nico nii's games, Maki-chan! Let's see who's really daring!'_ Nico thought, laughing to herself crazily, hands on hips. The others tried to avoid the madness coming from the short girl.


End file.
